Firebreather: The Hoard
by Puddin12
Summary: Margaret and Belloc's birthdays just so happen to be in the same month. Duncan wants to get them the perfect gifts, but has the classic issue of money. His friends warned him about his plans on getting those gifts, but stubborn doesn't fall far from the stubborn tree.
1. Chapter 1

Duncan Rosenblatt sat in history class staring at the clock. It was the last day of school and watching the clock was about the only thing he did all day. His teachers monotone voice made Duncan want to fall asleep.

'Why are we getting lectured on the last day of school?' He thought just like everyone else. But he had more important things to think about.

The clock on the wall ticked moments away from the ringing of the bell. Duncan looked around spotting Isabel and Kenny. Isabel had her eyes on the clock too while Kenny was drifting into a nap. Even Jenna a top notch student was doodling in the last pages of her journal. Troy was looking at one of his buddies pretending to shoot himself in the head.

" what was the tax amount owed by the average American to the government in 1950?"

"Uh... ," just then the bell rang,"I'll tell you the answer next year." Duncan said taking his backpack and jetting out the room with everyone else.

Duncan slowed when he was about three doors down from the room. With a sigh of relief Duncan put his hands in his jacket pockets. Like most years he was relieved to get out of school. Especially after passing all his classes. It felt like a weight had now been lifted off his shoulders. After Belloc had been released from confinement and put on house arrest Duncan's training had started again. Just the Isabel came running up behind him pulling Kenny along.

"Ow! Isabel don't pull so hard next time." Kenny said a little irritated.

"Well Ya wouldn't have come unless I pull you." She turned to Duncan who was still walking his way out of the school,"Hey dude! We still on for that party tonight?"

"Depends," Duncan responded,"I might be training all night since my dad wants me to catch up on everything."

"Bummer,and catching up on three months worth of training?" Kenny asked.

"Ya so that's might take me a while since it has to be up to my dads criteria."

BOOM! Troy's hand had hit the wall with that loud sound. He had that mischievous grin on his face and was blocking them as usual. Nobody was in the mood to deal with him that day. "Troy I'm going to ask you this nicely,move!" Duncan said in the politest manner possible.

"Aww,hothead doesn't want to give me a good-bye hug?" Troy taunted.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't," Jenna came walking up to the group,"and I don't think anyone will Troy."

"Oh come on Jenna. Geez I was kidding with them."

"Kidding was what got your eyebrows burnt to a crisp. Have they grown back? Oh wait,no they haven't. Move along playboy I won't miss you." Jenna's words of fury sent Troy off in a huff. She turned back around with that sweet,lovable smile saying,"You're welcome."

"Thanks." They all said together in a rather freaked out way and began walking again.

"Hey while I've got you all here I was wondering,what kind of gift do you give a government trained mom and Kaiju dad?"

"Is this a joke?" Kenny asked.

"No,mom and dads birthday are this month and I have no idea what to give them."

"Wait wasn't your born when they were still trying to get the calendar correct? Or did it even exist?" Isabel asked.

"Actually the Kaiju had a fixed calendar before humans ever did." There was a moment of silence then Duncan said,"He's been giving me history lessons while I train."

"Ok..." Jenna started,"what does your mom and dad like?"

"Let's see,mom likes the basic stuff a parent should and my dad doesn't show any interest except training me. Thing is I want this to special considering it's my first time actually celebrating his birthday with him."

"Why don't you get your mom a necklace?" Jenna suggested.

"They have some pretty good ones at that jewelry store right down from here." Kenny added.

"Then you can find some way to give your dad something cause your never going to find anything to fit him. Not unless you buy like twenty gallons of men body spray." Isabel chimmed in.

Duncan laughed a little."That would only last him like two days. Besides I couldn't afford a fancy necklace like that." Then Duncan thought for a moment,'But what about dads hoard of gold?'

"This is bad. He's got that bad idea look on his face." Kenny said looking at Duncan.

The group had made it out the doors of the school where everyone was walking home and being picked up. The weather the normal way it was during the start of summer,not too hot not too cold. Or at least for everyone but Duncan in fact he thought it was a little chilly.

"What if I...borrowed some coins from my dads hoard?"

"What?" Kenny said.

"Are you crazy?" Came from Isabel's mouth.

"Bad way to start the summer." Jenna said.

"Look I'm sure he won't mind if I use it for moms birthday gift. Beside he's got MILLIONS of gold things in there."

Jenna put her hand on Duncan shoulder,"Just don't do it Duncan but,then again it's your funeral. I'll see you over the summer Duncan." She then hoped into her friends car and drove off.

"I hate to say it but Jenna's right Duncan. Don't do it." Isabel said and like Jenna her and Kenny were off home. That left Duncan to contemplate the comments and ideas that had been put out.'On one hand if I get the coins and dad doesn't find out I've got a great gift for mom. On the other hand if I do get caught I mostly likely won't have a gift at all and who knows what else. Well...its a chance worth taking."


	2. Chapter 2

After school Duncan ran by his house to pick up the usual lunch of coal. Duncan was surprised though to see Margret's car in the driveway. Recently she had started working as a secretary at the city's court;even though MEGTAF supplies Margret with most of her earnings. Gives her something to do during the day. Duncan walked up to the door to find it unlocked. Walking into the kitchen he found the bag of coal that he'd left by accident.

"I figured you'd drop by." Duncan turned around to find his mother prepping herself to leave again.

"Hey mom,what are you doing here?"

"Oh let's just say we had a little accident dealing with a baby."

"Ok,I probably don't want to know. Hey is there anything you might want or need recently?"

Margret gave him that 'I know what you mean' look."Duncan sweetie whatever you get me for my birthday I'll love it." She gave him a peak on the cheek and said,"I'd love to stay here and pep talk you but I've got to get back to work,bye!"

Then she left without another words. Yet still the thought of stealing from his father lurked in his mind. Then again the thought of ditching that thought was there. Duncan sat there for a moment and pondered. That is until he realized what time it was. On the clock showed twelve fifteen meaning Duncan had twenty minutes to get to the desert. With widened eyes Duncan bolted out of the house remembering Belloc's words last time he was late.

"Duncan,if you're ever late again there WILL be consequences."

According to Duncan the time he got to the desert was twelve thirty,five minutes before. Well unfortunately to his surprise he was wrong. Belloc knows how to tell the time by the location of the sun.

"What do you mean I'm late?!"

"Your mothers clock is five minutes late." Belloc said mischievously.

"Wait how did you know-" Duncan had been cut short by a crushing pain.

Belloc had wrapped his tail around Duncan's body. He squeezed ever tighter sending immense pain through Duncan's human sized body. Of course there wasn't enough strength to kill him but enough to were Duncan would definitely remember. The tighter his tail was the higher it coiled and threatened to cover Duncan's head. Around his neck it went beginning to choke him slightly. Even though he was in agony Duncan wouldn't give his father the satisfaction of seeing it on his face. Duncan braved it out with the straightest face he could. Duncan's eyes locked onto his dad's and before long he couldn't bare it any longer.

"Aahh," Duncan gasped for air,"alright...alright! Dad I promise I...won't be late again! Just let me breathe!"

With a sense satisfaction Belloc released his grip on Duncan who took in the deepest of breathes to regain strength. In Duncan's mind like anyone else's he was thinking,'He tried to kill me.' Yet there was that other part of him thinking,'He wouldn't kill me right?'

"Duncan..."

"Yes!" Even after losing so much oxygen he could still be attentive.

"Over your school break I want you to stay a few nights with me."

"Got it when-" Once again cut short.

"Tonight."

'Why does he always drop bombs like this on people?' Duncan thought.'Then again it would also give me the chance to sneak into dads hoard.' "As in come back tonight or I stay with till tomorrow tonight."

"Come back tonight. Your mother would have my head if she didn't see you after her daytime work."

'How does he know that?' Duncan thoughts."I guess that means you two have been talking recently?"

"We 'share custody' as humans say. Besides all of our talks are of you."

"Obviously not." Duncan thought he said under his breather.

"What was that?" Belloc coiled a small amount of his tail around Duncan's waist. "Nothing! I said nothing dad!" While it wasn't shown on his face there was a little part of Belloc that smirked.'He won't be late again.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Let play Hide And Go Seek? What's gotten into dad? I mean seriously where will a hundred and twenty foot dragon hide? Knowing dad he knows a few places in this desert he can hide in.' Duncan thought.

Belloc had went out to the desert and told Duncan that instead of counting to ten wait ten minutes. Time was almost up and Duncan figured this would be slightly easy. About a minute later it was time for Duncan to go seek his father. Duncan stood up and spread his wings. Backing up a few feet Duncan leapt off the plateau and began flying like a bird.

Up in the sky Duncan surveyed the area. He looked all around to see there were any signs of his father. The only thing as far as the eye could see was sand,rock formations,and dead or gripping to life trees. When Duncan thought he had found him it was just his imagination. By now Duncan had searched the desert for forty minutes and was a bit frustrated. He decided to land for a moment and think. He slowed down and landed on a nearby rock formation.

Sighing Duncan said to himself,"Ok,think Duncan. You can't see,feel,or hear him..." Then Duncan remembered how Belloc had wrapped his tail around him,"but maybe I can smell him. Of course! Dad gave me both a punishment and a hint,smart."

Duncan lifted his arms to his face and took in a long,deep breathe. Instinctively the smell was now locked in his head. Taking in another breathe of the air the scent was matched. 'Gotcha now.' Duncan thought joyfully.

Well it turned out Duncan had been going the wrong way. Turning around Duncan could smell his fathers scent from the sky. As he flew on he noticed that the scent seemed to die down in size and it was doing so very quickly. This lead Duncan to fly closer and closer to the ground. The scent was still strong but in amounts it kept diminishing. Finally Duncan realized how close to the ground he was.

'Better continue on foot.' He though as he landed.

Though there were no tracks the scent kept Duncan going on his way. Every time Duncan took in a breathe the scent seemed more human than Kaiju. Though what human would be out in the middle of the desert? Duncan jogged on for about fifteen minutes until the scent lead him to an unexpected place.

'A giant boulder? Either I need this locating exercise or Dads up to something again. It's not exactly like the other ones though. It's more yellow than red or orange.' Duncan took a breathe of the air and saw where it was taking him.'A hole in the boulder? This ought to be interesting.'

Duncan grabbed onto the rock with his claws and began climbing. The hole was directly at the half way point in the boulder. It didn't take Duncan too long to get to it either. The itself was big enough for almost anyone to climb inside. Duncan retracted his wings and climbed in. Inside the hole Duncan began crawling his way to the opening at the end yet he was still very confused as to what would be at the end. Eventually Duncan made it to he end and jumped out. Duncan landed on a soft bed of grass. Then he noticed where he was.

'Wow! This isn't just a boulder it's a giant geode!' He thought as he saw his surroundings.

The walls of the rock were covered in coral colored crystals that shined. Duncan almost lost total focus just looking at them. Then he saw him. There on the ground with his legs crossed was a man he'd never seen before. The strangers hair was long,thick,and black. His skin was crimson red and horns poked out above his ears. The mans pants were grey and he didn't bare a shirt. Not to mention how toned his visible arms and back were. His black,long fingernails rested on his knees as he stood perfectly still. Duncan could smell his fathers scent which he'd been following on the mystery man. Quite frankly Duncan didn't know what to say to him.

"Uh sir?" Duncan began saying.

The mystery man lunged at his with great speed. Duncan barley had time to react the man took him by the throat and plunged his head into the ground. Dust went flying as Duncan went into survival mode. He kicked the man with both feet into the air. This sent the man flying yet he landed on his feet gracefully while Duncan stood up. With a bit of anger Duncan came at the man. His fist went flying and astonishingly he blocked everyone of them with ease. Once he'd caught them both in his red hands he pulled Duncan close kneeing him in the chin. He wasn't done yet. Then man then crossed Duncan's arms and head-butt him one,two,three times. Blood came gushing from Duncan's head.

"Ok,now am mad!" He screamed in the mans face.

Duncan twisted his arms furiously in a manner that unraveled his hands. Quickly Duncan took two fingers and forcefully hit the man just below the Adam's Apple. Duncan had performed the Hichu slightly paralyzingly the man. With the chance he had Duncan for fully kicked the man into the crystal wall behind him. Duncan then ran to his side and penned him to the wall by his hands.

"Who are you?" Duncan asked furiously.

A smile grew on the mans face. Next thing Duncan knew was the he was being tripped. The man took his foot and with the strength of twenty slid his foot across the ground tripping Duncan. In mid-air the man took Duncan's left foot and with great force pushed Duncan's entire body down onto the ground. Once there the man pinned his head with one hand and slid under his stomach with another. The mans knees pinned Duncan's arms while he struggled. Suddenly Duncan couldn't move. The move the man had done on Duncan was called Spirit Tower Gate and it was another paralyzingly pressure point. Getting from on top of Duncan the man walked in front of him and knelt down.

The man pulled Duncan's face close to his;there eyes meet and he said,"Son..."

With disbelief Duncan knew who it was. The scaly skin,deep voice,quick thinking,and golden eyes."Dad?" Duncan said and a smirk appeared on the mans face.

"A tracker takes down there target before the target sees you as them."

"So attack or be attacked?"

"Exactly."


	4. Chapter 4

After a minute or two Duncan's paralyzation was over. Belloc had gotten off of him moments before and was currently back in his position cross legged,on the ground,and with his eyes closed. Duncan stood up and popped his stiff body.

"Come." Belloc said without moving an inch.

Duncan walked over beside his father and sat down. The grass was still and the air was cool. The geode seemed to be a peaceful, R and R place. For about three minutes there was perfect peace. Even within the stillness of the hollow rock Duncan had learned that his father was unpredictable. His nerves were still racked and he was just waiting for something to happen.

Belloc sensed this in his son and said,"Calm yourself Duncan."

With that Duncan eased up a bit. He laid his hands on his knees and shut his eyes. For a few more moments there was peace but,something didn't feel right. Everything was quite but Duncan could sense that the presents of his father was gone from where it were. Then with his eyes still shut Duncan blocked a kick that would have hit him in the face. Kaiju instinct allowed Duncan to sense things like up coming danger and on rare occasions feeling. Never was there a noise;just the sound of contact between Duncan and Belloc. Quickly and steadily attacks kept coming at Duncan. He knew what his father wanted to see and Duncan planned on giving it to him. Belloc was faster than ever he was and aim at Duncan from every angle.

'Let's see how long he can keep this up.' Belloc thought as he almost made a blow.

~twenty minutes later~

Silence...that's all Duncan had heard. The attacking had come to a stopped. Duncan was still in defense mode. His body was heated and his arms bruised from the blows he took. There wasn't a sound except his heavy breathing that echoed off the walls.

'Come on dad I know you're still there.' Duncan thought.

Duncan sat there for another ten minutes just waiting for another attack. By this time Duncan's body had eased up; he was ready to actually stand up and find his father himself again. Duncan sighed as he looked around to find Belloc. He looked all around but there was no sight of him anywhere. That is until he looked at the coral crystals that surrounded him. Directly above Duncan the crystals seemed off some how. Duncan kept staring at them trying figure out if he was delusional or really seeing something. That's when he saw it,the hair. Duncan saw what looked like a silver hair. Suddenly it was gone and Duncan heard sound of wind resistance.

'Oh crap!' Duncan thought as he quickly moved out of the way.

Belloc would have directly hit Duncan if not for him moving. The dust blew as Belloc landed with force. A low growl came from him as he said,"Very good son but never put away your defenses or let your guard down; not until you are for certain your enemy has given up or is defeated."

"In other words I should be taking you down right now?"

Before Duncan knew it a voice came from behind saying,"Precisely."

Duncan threw a punch as fast as he could but it was in vain. Belloc caught it on the spot with his nonchalant,serious face. With great speed Belloc wrapped his other hand around Duncan's throat and forced him to the ground with such strength it cracked a little.

Belloc spoke saying,"Use your mind not your anger Duncan."

A little bulb went off and Duncan had an idea. A devious smirk appeared on his. Simply reaching into his fathers hair Duncan pulled out something Belloc, like any body, did not want to see. In Duncan's hand he held a strand of silver hair that he held right in Belloc's face. To Duncan's surprise Belloc's eyes widened with shock. He just stared at it in what seemed to be disbelief.

Duncan whispered,"You're getting old dad."

Taking his chance Duncan kicked his father off of him with both feet."Wow that was easier than I thought." Duncan said aloud while popping his wrist.

A low chuckle came from behind Duncan that would make anyone jump out of their skin,"I must admit that was a rather cheap shot." Belloc had once again managed to wrapped his arm around his neck; he said in his low,threatening tone,"If you EVER call me OLD again I'll show you some old school tricks for dominance, UNDERSTOOD?!"

Reluctantly Duncan said,"Yes sir...but really dad what is your age?"

Belloc simply tightened his grip on Duncan asking,"Guess, with the history I've taught you should be able to estimate."

'Let's see...' Duncan thought back on the lessons his dad had given him,'he said something about the Mayans getting their calendar from the Kaiju. Then there was something about helping the Chinese during their war with the Mongolians.'

With confidence Duncan said,"A hundred thousand."

Suddenly Belloc's grip got much tighter."Cold," he simply said.

"Ok then fifteen hundred?"

Belloc's blood boiled at the risen number as he tightened his grip thought,'Really Duncan?'

Gasping for air Duncan choked,"Too high?"

"Very."

"Seventy thousand?"

The choke hold was loosened and his father said,"Warmer."

"Fifty thousand?"

"Much warmer."

"Ten thousand?"

Belloc tightened his grip extremely this time saying,"Now you're not trying." Right before he forcefully released Duncan.

Duncan took in some much needed oxygen. Standing up he found himself realizing that his father was about a foot, maybe two, taller than him. Duncan looked up at his father who looked slightly more angered than usual. His arms were crossed and his golden eyes stared into Duncan's blue ones.

Belloc signed before admitting,"I'm turning thirty-nine thousand four hundred and sixty-eight. Or thirty-six in human years."

'Oh my god my dad is a living fossil,' Duncan thought."Wait a minute that means...you're younger than mom in human years!"

"Yes that's because every thousand years equals one year but you have to subtract three years from that."

"So if you can shift into this human form of yours why didn't you do it a long time ago?"

"It wasn't the right time. Be glad I didn't tell you when you asked about your conception."

Duncan's mind went blank for a moment as he processed and imagined the scenes of his becoming."So...that means...you two actually..."

"Well how else did you expect to get here? Oh and what a way you came..." Belloc purred.

"Ah! Dad I don't need those mental images!"

"Now that I think about I wouldn't mind having that again..." Belloc didn't seem to hear Duncan or just didn't want to hear him. He was obviously in his own dirty fantasy world.

"You're divorced!"

"And?"

Duncan was just awestruck at how dirty minded his father was. For all he knew his father could be hiding some other junk in his hoard but, that thought scared Duncan."So does that mean I have any brothers and sisters?"

"No you are my only one."

"In thirty-nine almost forty thousand years?"

"Yes,that's what I said. That is why you're my heir."

'That's a little hard to believe considering you just spoke about screwing my mom.' Duncan thought."Anything else I should know right about now?"

"In due time Duncan I will tell you everything you need to know. Anymore questions?"

"Ya, how did you-"

"It's a genetic gene that in a few years you will have."

Duncan snickered under his breathe,"I guess it doesn't camouflage grays."

"My ears still have not aged." Belloc grabbed his sons head firmly."Just for that I'm going to drag you home."

"Wait I-" before Duncan had anytime to object Belloc had already started on their way back to his layer with Duncan in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow!" Duncan had just been bitten by a lizard. Belloc continued to drag him across the desert by his head.

By now it was at least two hours until sunset. That meant that Belloc had been dragging Duncan for about an hour and Duncan knew that his father was doing it on purpose.

"Come on dad I was just joking." Belloc didn't say a word. He didn't even glare at him. Instead he kept walking."If it makes you feel any better you're younger than most of my friends parents."

Belloc hung Duncan in front of him and for a minute just staring at him. His usual stern face was unreadable. He sat Duncan down on his feet and said,"You have less than two hours. Don't be late,again."

"I won't!" Said Duncan as he spread his wings and took off. He arrived at home about thirty minutes later. Duncan came in and headed straight for his room to pack.

"Well hello speed demon." Margaret said walking into his room."What are you packing for?"

"Dad wants me to stay with him tonight."

"Tonight?" Margaret sighed before saying,"Of course he wouldn't talk to me about something like this. Do me a favor and just don't die."

"When do I ever?" Asked Duncan turning his head before saying,"I'll be fine mom. Besides I'm sure dad just wants to catch up on training." He said it so calmly but Margaret knew what his dad was doing for the long run. She remembered what they said to each other...

~

"I'm not gonna let you take my son,you know"

"I know;what if he chooses to come freely? What will you be willing to do?"

~

Margaret sighed thinking,'I always did like the rebels.'

Duncan slung his backpack over his shoulders before walking up to Margret saying,"Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow...maybe." Margaret raised a brow."I'm not helping too much am I?"

"Not really. Did your dad tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Margaret smirked,"About his little shape changing trick."

"Yeah" Duncan scratched the back of his head,"that was a mind blower. How did you know? Wait let me guess you guys talked about?"

"Well of course. We are your parents Duncan so,we're kinda forced to talked to each other. By the way you're gonna be late." Duncan looked at the wall clock with widened eyes before jetting out without saying a word.

The sand of the desert went up in smoke as Duncan ran his fastest. It almost looked like a heavy truck had come by and created a dust storm. Duncan was determined not to be late considering what his father did the first time. Duncan could see the horizon as he got closer and closer to the lair. Soon enough he saw his dad back in his full kaiju form sitting there waiting on him. The sight of this gave Duncan his runner high and he jetted across the desert. Eventually Duncan´s speed was so high that his vision became blurry. All of a sudden...Duncan hit the hardest thing he ever felt. He stiffly pulled his body away from what it was and stood there feeling until his vision became clear again. At first Duncan was confused at what he'd hit until he noticed it's color. With self disappointment he looked up to see father staring at him with the same look.

'You could have flown here." Belloc simply said and Duncan felt dumbfounded. Belloc continued to say,"At least you're not late."

'What he should have said was,at least you didn't break your face.' Duncan thought aggravated.

~4 hours later~

His chest was throbbing,his mouth was burning,and he felt like his head was full of helium. Duncan took in heavy breathes as his vision blurred once more and he began to hear his heartbeat. Belloc had Duncan flying around the desert burning down as many living things as he could. Though Duncan already had a strong case of firebreath he'd never used it as much as he did this time. Well other than the first time he was kaijued but,he wasn't thinking about it then.

"Once more." Said Belloc and Duncan shut his eyes in dismay.

Duncan took in the deepest breathe he could. His chest grew and glowed. He could feel the flames rising in his throat l. Opening his eyes Duncan released the built up flames onto the bundle of bushes and set them ablaze. The flames encased the poor plants and in a matter of seconds anyone would think it were the burning bush Moses saw. When he felt a sharp pain in his chest Duncan cut his arson short. He grabbed his chest as if he were having a heart attack. Belloc saw this and knew that Duncan had finally hit his breaking point. He thought about letting him go for one more but,Belloc could see his son would most likely damage something if he did it again.

"That is for tonight Duncan."

Duncan was about to say,really,but he had no strength to. Belloc picked up his son and sat him on top of his head. Duncan laid there the whole trip back regaining his strength and reverting back to his human form. Duncan thought he was going to fall asleep covered in his own sweat but,he remembered his plan. He was determined to get at least one piece of gold. Sooner than later they arrived back at the lair. Duncan pulled himself up and hopped off his father head.

Before Duncan could even turn around Belloc was gone and all he heard was,"Find some place rest."

Duncan remembered his lesson from earlier in the day. He took a whiff of his own body and got his father's scent. Duncan followed the scent as if he were Dorothy and it were the Yellow Brick Road. Duncan walked through the lair for about thirty minutes going through a number a rooms. He soon came to a room he'd never thought he'd see. This was Belloc's room was filled with gold everything. Gold coins,gold jewelry,gold cups,gold crowns,even gold weapons. Then there were the gems and jewels. Rubies,Emeralds,Diamonds,Quartz,and even Jade were everywhere. Duncan couldn't believe his eyes. Then he saw his father lying on a bed of coins.

'Why don't I just a diamond? A pawn shop will a good amount for that. Then again if I get caught I can't just throw the thing down my pants and expect him not to notice. I should just take a coin and get out.'

Easier said than done. Duncan slowly walked into the room. He was tempted to get many other things but,he knew he shouldn't be greedy. Duncan kept walking at his quietest and as he got closer he honed in on one single coin. All of a sudden he heard the sound of a ring. It was the sound of a phone. Duncan turned to his right and saw a 90's looking styled phone. It had the twisty cord and off white color that was always used. He heard Belloc groan and immediately stepped back behind one of the piles. The phone ringed a couple of times until it went to voicemail;to Duncan's surprise he heard his mother's voice.

"Hey Belloc. I'm not sure if you his are back yet. I just wanted to talk to Duncan for a bit since you know,he's not here. I hope you didn't tell him yet about our little secret. I just don't want him overreacting with you. I know you really want Duncan training but,I hope you don't plan on keeping him all summer. I know you won't but,call me back if you can or will."

'Secret,' thought Duncan,'what secret? Why would she be worried about me overreacting? What are they hiding?'

Duncan's head was full of questions but,he brushed it off for the time being. Duncan continued on his mission once again staring down one coin in particular. The coin felt closer and closer as he kept walking. He stopped every time he thought he heard his father even move. Of course this slowed him down a bit but,not much. He could see it,the coin was right under his hand. There was no turning back now. His fingers grabbed the coin with ease.

'I'm really doing this? I'm really getting away with this?' Then it happened,the coin clicked just a little bit. Belloc's eyes opened and Duncan knew he was about to meet the devil.


	6. Chapter 6

Belloc didn't even take a look at his son before snapping his teeth around his around his arm. At first Duncan was horrified until he realized his arm was in between his teeth. Belloc raised his head before and let out a breath of smoke.

"Duncan!" Belloc boomed through his teeth,"What do you think you're doing here?"

"Uh…though I had a mother in my life I didn't have that fatherly figure. I mean look at Blitz I don't even consider him much of a friend. So because of that lack of a father to give me fatherly attention it's lead to me getting the attention I missed in the past sixteen years by doing things such as what this looks like. Thing is it's total not what this looks."

Belloc just narrowed his eyes. Of course he didn't believe his son not just because he's territorial but,because he knew it was exactly what it looked like. Unfortunately for Duncan his father knew exactly how to get the truth out of him.

~Five Minutes Later~

"Oh my God you wouldn't!" Duncan almost screamed as he dangled over the same batch of lava that gave him his kaiju form. He could just remember the day his dad did that to him. The fear of just being tossed in,the thought of drowning in molten rock. It was all coming to him.

Belloc still had his arm between his teeth and said,"Don't think I won't?" He released Duncan's arm from his mouth and watched him fall for about a good twenty feet before catching him again other arm."Now,what were you doing in there?"

Duncan thought about using another excuse but,then he thought of other things.'What if he does drop me and I become a full Kaiju? Then again I could just use my wings but,he might slap me into the pool like a bug. He's backed me into another corner.'

Duncan took a deep breath before admitting,"I was trying to...steal one of your coins." All of a sudden Duncan felt a strong pressure on his arm and he continued,"I know I probably should have just asked you." The more he talked the tighter that pressure was,"On the lighter side I was doing it to get you and mom a birthday gift."

The pressure stopped as Belloc looked down at his son. Duncan couldn't tell what he was thinking but,he was guessing up a storm. They say there for almost a minute before Belloc did the unthinkable;he let go of Duncan. Belloc knew it wouldn't take him a long time to hit the pool but,he watched and waited.

Then he heard Duncan say,"Oh God!"

Belloc sighed and rolled eyes when heard this. Something in the back of his head said,'He's your only son. You should probably catch him. You know what happens if he goes a second time. You know this is your conscience.'

Just when Duncan thought he was going to hit the red and yellow pool of lava he felt a jolt. He looked up to see his father's tail wrapped around his legs. Duncan thought he saw and angel as he looked up and whispered,"Thank God!"

Belloc asked in an emotionless voice,"Do you know what I want for my birthday Duncan?" He pulled his son up to face so he could see his anger filled eyes as he said,"Never EVER come into my room again."

As Belloc turned his back he dropped,yes dropped,Duncan back in the cliff. His heart was still racing from the ordeal and was quite surprised that his father didn't drop him in the pool. Duncan stood up and watched as his father left his sight. That's when he spat it out;Duncan spat out the coin from his mouth. As he was falling to what looked like doom Duncan hid the coin under his tongue. A sense of pride came over him as he thought,'I just outsmarted the King of the Kaiju.'

~3 Days Later~

"Happy Birthday mom."

"What's this?" Duncan gave his mom a small with a yellow bow on it.

"Open it and see."

Margaret opened the box to find a beautiful gold bracelet. It had her name engraved in it and at the ends of her name were two round diamonds."Oh my gosh! Duncan where did you-"

"Mom let's just say I kinda went through a lot for that." Margaret could have kept asking but,she figured it was best to just leave it at that.

"Well thank you Duncan. It's lovely."

"Yes,I wonder where he got it." They both turned to find Belloc in his humanoid form. He was leaning on the wall with his arm crossed and that same unamused face as always.

"How long have you been here?" Asked Duncan.

"Would you really like to know?" Duncan was about to answer but,Margaret shook her head.

"So then why are you here?"

"Well…" Margaret walked over beside Belloc who proceeded to wrap his arm around her waist. Of course this made Duncan wonder a number of things. Margaret continued with,"your dad and I are seeing each other,again."

"What? Since when and why?"

"I guess you can say we just kinda reconnected." Said Margaret as Belloc let out a small purr;this made Duncan shiver a little. Margaret pushed away Belloc before putting her hands on his shoulders saying,"I also have a big surprise for both of you." The two males looked at each other as if to ask,'Do you know about this?'

Margaret took a deep breath before saying,"I'm pregnant."

Both of their eyes widened with shock. Duncan blinked a few times thinking,'I'm going to be big brother.'

Belloc almost thought she was joking. He scanned her face and saw no sign of this being a joke at all. He couldn't believe what he'd heard. Not once but,twice was he able to conceive a child with a human woman. While he felt astonished he also felt somewhat pride and happiness. So many thought were racing through his head but all he could do was smile.


End file.
